frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Let It Go (Demi Lovato version)
"Let It Go" is a single recorded by American recording artist, Demi Lovato for the Frozen soundtrack. The decision to release a single for "Let It Go" was made after the song was written and was presented to Disney. Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez selected Demi Lovato. Anderson-Lopez said that Lovato was chosen because of the singer's own personal life; "She had a past that she’s pretty open about that is similar to Elsa’s journey of letting a dark past and fear behind and moving forward with your power." Lovato indeed identified herself with the song's context, stating "It's so relatable. Elsa is finding her identity; she's growing into who she is and she's finally accepting her own strength and magical powers. Instead of hiding it, like she's done all her life, she's letting it go and embracing it." Lovato's cover version was released as a single by Walt Disney Records on October 21, 2013. The instrumental version of the track was released with the Deluxe Edition of the soundtrack. Lyrics Let it go, let it go, ''Can't hold it back anymore. ''Let it go, let it go, ''Turn my back and slam the door. ''The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, ''Not a footprint to be seen. ''A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. ''The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. ''Couldn't keep it in, ''Heaven knows I tried... ''Don't let them in, don't let them see, ''Be the good girl you always had to be. ''Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. ''Well now they know! ''Let it go, let it go, ''Can't hold it back anymore. ''Let it go, let it go, ''Turn my back and slam the door. ''And here I stand, ''And here I'll stay. ''Let it go, let it go, ''The cold never bothered me anyway. ''It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. ''And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! ''Up here in the cold thin air where I finally can breathe, ''I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve! ''Let it go, let it go, ''Can't hold it back anymore. ''Let it go, let it go, ''Turn my back and slam the door. ''And here I stand, ''And here I'll stay. ''Let it go, let it go, ''The cold never bothered me anyway. ''Standing, frozen, in this life I've chosen. ''You won't, find me, the past is so behind me, ''Buried, in the snow. ''Let it go, let it go, ''Can't hold it back anymore. ''Let it go, let it go, ''Turn my back and slam the door. ''And here I stand, ''And here I'll stay! ''Let it go, let it go, ''The cold never bothered me anyway. ''Let it go, let it go, here I stand, let it go, let it go. Let it go. ''Let it go, let it go, here I stand, let it go, let it go. Let it go. ''Let it go, let it go, here I stand, let it go, let it go. Let it go. Trivia * The song plays over the ending credits of ''Frozen. ** When the song plays over the credits, it begins at the first chorus, cutting the first verse of the song. Category:Songs